Mythril Magic Academy: Episode 1; Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, and references to several video games! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Mythril Magic Academy Pilot episode ... It was dusk in an already poorly lit room. A single candle on the long, rectangular table was all the light in the world, it seemed. On each side of the table were ponies dressed in cloaks and masks, and other suspicious attire. Assassins of the of the Court of Eternal Eclipse. The Court was bred for one purpose: to kill in the dark. The leader of the Court, a dark purple alicorn, with a long, black and green mane. She wore a black cloak over her body, underneath which was a cutie mark of a dagger, caked in blood. She wore a black eye mask, with wings sticking out from either side, under which were a pair of menacing, green eyes. This was Soless, a rutheless assassin, and an ambitious necromancer. Soless:" I have called you all here to discuss a matter of utmost urgency. A demon who calls himself Havoc, is preparing a ritual of which is unholy, and will most likely interfere with our operations. As you know, Havoc is one of our many competitors, and has been out of our reach for some time." The court members began to chatter amonst each other about the situation. Soless calmly held up a wing to signal silence, and the chattering stopped immediately. Soless:" But recent events provide opportunity. My spies have reported that Havoc will be eluding as a magic teacher in the Mythril Magic Academy, under a new face, and a new name, of which we are still awaiting intel." ???:" How exactly does does this provide opportunity?" One of the members of the court, a red earth pony stallion, with a blue mohawk mane, and a leather jacket, and black shades (He had recently came back from an undercover assignment) had asked the question. This was Crimson, but every pony calls him Crim. His cutie mark was of three marbles. One blue, and two red. Some members of the court speculate that this indicates that his luck is just that much better than most, and that they should be greatful he's on their side. Crim:" It's not like we have any children in our Court, and I don't think any of us could get close enough to him alone as a teacher, given he's either always checking his flank, or always in a crowd." Soless:" That is why I have provided a solution." She stepped aside, revealing a smaller version of herself, with glasses, and a black hooded robe, with half-wing sleeves. Her eyes were orange instead of green, and her mane was black and blue, instead of black and green. She was reading a book of arcane magics. Soless:" This is my daughter, and our newest recruit, Violet Cross. For the love of Hermia, put the book down, and pay attention." Violet rolled her eyes, and bookmarked her book, hiding it in her robe, eyeing the table of assassins in front of her, boredly. Violet:" 'Sup?" Crim:" Is that... a kid? She's like 16. Last I checked, you had to be 17." There was an older stallion, a white unicorn, with a black mane, wearing a grey robe. This was Desert Scorpion, which made sense, because his preferred method of killing, and he was originally from Saddle Arabia, until he moved to Canterlot to become a rich pony. And he was successful. Desert:" When I first joined, you had to be at least 25." Violet:" That was probably ''before ''they realized that you old ponies can't do half the stuff we 'youngsters' do. In fact, anything you can do, I can probably do better." Desert glared at Soless, who was now glaring at Violet. Soless:" Violet, don't embarrass me! Ehem. I am aware she is bit young... not to mention quite ineloquent. But I trained her to kill in the dark, and she has been very affective at her contracts." Violet:" I'm done with small fries. I want to get to doing the real stuff." A white bat pony mare with a white mane, red eyes stopped tapping her hoof on the table, after had been doing it for the past ten minutes. She was wearing a red cape, with a hood attached to it, and she had a cutie mark of bloody fangs. This is Velora. Some members speculate that she is a vampire, given that bat ponies are more known for sucking fruits dry rather than ponies. But that was exactly what Velora did, and she loved the taste of blood. Everytime she bled, or something bled on her, she would slurp it up with a seductive smile, as if it were no big deal. Velora:" Eager beaver, hm? I like her. She's cute... if she weren't so young, I'd..." She saw the glare Soless was giving her, and she shut up, still having fantasies about what she'd do to the young mare. Violet:" Sorry... you're not my type. Nor is any other mare for that matter." Velora:" Just saying. However, there is one problem. It takes years become such a ruthless killer. She would be in a school full of happy-go-lucky ponies who would go on about friendship, and distract her. How do we know she won't go soft Violet:" I've been training to be ruthless since I was eight, and I learned about the court when I was three." Soless:" Violet knows exactly what to do. And she'll be sure to stay away from any distractions. That's what I am sending Desert Scorpion for." Violet:" What?" Desert:" WHAT!?" Violet:" You didn't say anypony was going to be watching me!" Soless:" I am your mother. I don't have tell you anything. Just like I don't ''have ''to let you go on this assignment. You know the consequences of failure. Besides, Desert is one of our most ruthless assassins here." Desert:" I don't want to be some kid's foal sitter. Why not chose somepony who's good with children?" Soless face-hoofed. Soless:" We're assassins! Who among us would be good with children?" Violet: *Muttering* "Certainly not you." Soless:" What was that!?" Violet:" Nothing, mother." Soless:" I am sending Desert Scorpion because he is a unicorn, and can easily pass as teacher."